


Рэнди Дэнди-о

by NatBarrett



Series: Особенности семейных взаимоотношений [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - Заладил со своим Тики. – Она задумалась, прикусила нижнюю губу и рассредоточено посмотрела на Вайзли. Вайзли поглядел вокруг и заметил нацеленные на саму Лулу взгляды местных посетителей. – У меня правило трёх «ш».- Расшифруй, будь так добра.- Шанти, шлюхи и пиво.





	Рэнди Дэнди-о

Рэнди Дэнди-о  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7607408 

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)  
Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Пейринг или персонажи: Вайзли, Лулу Белл  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: Повседневность  
Предупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Мини, 5 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен 

Описание:  
\- Заладил со своим Тики. – Она задумалась, прикусила нижнюю губу и рассредоточено посмотрела на Вайзли. Вайзли поглядел вокруг и заметил нацеленные на саму Лулу взгляды местных посетителей. – У меня правило трёх «ш».  
\- Расшифруй, будь так добра.  
\- Шанти, шлюхи и пиво. 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика 

Примечания автора:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7198658  
^поясняю за правило трёх п  
Заберите у меня пиратов карибского моря и заставьте готовиться к сессии  
Подошва сапог Лулу Белл стёрлась настолько, что Вайзли искренне казалось: ещё немного — и на плюсне появится дыра. Заметил он это особенно явно, когда она села на хлипкий деревянный стул, закинула ноги на липкий круглый столик и внимательно посмотрела на Вайзли сощуренными тёмными глазами.  
— Пива?  
— Ты предлагаешь даме пива? — Кажется, на её пухлых губах мелькнула улыбка и сразу же исчезла в высоком воротнике рубахи.  
— Я тебе ничего не предлагаю, Ластол. Я интересуюсь целью нашего пребывания здесь. Это твоей идеей было утащить меня за семь тысяч километров от отчего дома. И ради… этого паба? Как будто в родных местах их мало.  
Она улыбалась. Определённо улыбалась, дай Бог — не издевательски, хотя в отношении своей семьи Вайзли до сих пор не был ни в чём уверен.  
— Насильно тебя, однако, никто сюда не тащил. — Лулу села, наконец, нормально, позволяя подошедшей улыбчивой официантке пройтись влажной тряпкой по столешнице.  
— О?  
— Рэнди Дэнди-О. Мог бы послать меня подальше, как любишь посылать Шерила, завидев того на горизонте с мочалкой в руках — это я фигурально, конечно. Так что да, Уилл, пива — и мне, и тебе.  
Официантка кивнула головой, всё не стирая с лица белозубой улыбки, ловко удерживая на подносе пустые тарелки, ушла к бару.  
Вайзли думал, что был привыкший ко многому, но видеть Лулу сейчас было… да, определённо, необычно. И волосы свои она собрала в высокий хвост, тонкие, светлые, они блестели в лучах багамского солнца, как только выпущенный со станка червонец, и рубаха на ней была плотная, серая, скрывала очертания женской изящной фигуры грубым хлопком, да и мятой была, серой, как ночной морской прилив в лунном свете. И сапоги, конечно, эти грязные и потёртые. Она их с трупа какого-нибудь фермера сняла, что ли? — другого объяснения Вайзли найти не мог.  
— Доводилось мне один раз кутить с Джойдом…  
— Мне вот — не один, — поделилась Лулу, перебивая его, при этом улыбнулась, как человек, вспомнивший хорошую старую историю. Поставленная перед ней пинта пива пенилась, и пена эта грозилась выйти за грани кружки. Недолго думая, Лулу решила эту проблему, заливая пиво в себя.  
— И каждый раз это оканчивалось…  
Лулу надломила брови и стёрла с губ пенку.  
— Тем, что я спихивала этого бессознательного пропойцу на Шерила и уходила, беспокойно, тем не менее, искренне волнуясь за честь своего брата. Я так понимаю, у тебя Шерила рядом не было?  
— Рядом были эти оболтусы Джасдеви; в их защиту — они пытались помочь, но, знаешь…  
Лулу усмехнулась.  
— Знаю.  
И кто после этого из них двоих умеет читать мысли?  
Пиво здесь, кажется, было не таким, как в родной Англии; тёмное и горькое, оно падало в желудок, в отличие от любимого отцом виски не обжигая гортань и не оставляя после себя жгучего тепла. Било в голову медленно и лениво; почти и не било даже, оставалось пенкой на губах и хмельным привкусом на языке. Лулу, однако, смотрела на него с хитрой улыбкой, говорила что-то своим хриплым приятным голосом, смотрела любопытно, как на подопытного зверька, и когда Вайзли понял это, встал так резко, что стул за ним хлопнулся спинкой о скрипучий пол. Случайно, конечно же.  
Лулу вскинула брови.  
Вайзли заподозрил что-то неладное.  
— Я не пьян, — решил он начать с этого. Лулу кивнула; выражение её лица было серьёзным.  
На этом его возмущение спало, энтузиазм сник, и он, смущенно ставя стул в горизонтальное положение, уселся на него. Притянул к себе стакан с ромом и грустно посмотрел на оранжевое из-за пойла дно стакана. — Здесь же градусов на двадцать пять больше чем в пиве. Ты понимаешь, что в одном роме содержится три с половиной пива?  
От таких умозаключений даже Лулу не смогла сдержать замешательства.  
Белозубая официантка, переставшая улыбаться, услышав его, вновь растянула губы.  
— Знаешь правило трёх «п»?  
— А?  
— Ну, Тики, он…  
— Заладил со своим Тики. — Она задумалась, прикусила нижнюю губу и рассредоточено посмотрела на Вайзли. Вайзли поглядел вокруг и заметил нацеленные на саму Лулу взгляды местных посетителей. — У меня правило трёх «ш».  
— Расшифруй, будь так добра.  
— Шанти, шлюхи и пиво.  
По-хорошему… по-хорошему, это следовало назвать правилом двух «ш» и одной «п», но звучало как-то не солидно.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, Вайзли убедился, что Ластол и Джойд действительно настолько связаны и похожи, насколько твердил его внутренний Ной.  
Кажется, она решила приступить к следующему пункту немедля. Подскочила на ноги, подошла к бару, хмуря брови и пытаясь отсчитать нужное количество денег.  
Математик из Лулу был паршивый; пока Вайзли устало наблюдал за ней всё пытаясь понять, что тут делает, какой-то лысый высокий негр, толщиной руки бывший с толщину талии самой Лулу, не подошёл к ней и, лучезарно улыбаясь, не положил длань ей на плечо. Видимо, сбил Лулу со счёта, растопив в ней зарождающуюся пьяную ярость.  
— Мэ’эм?  
— Тебе чего надо? — являя мужику своё прекрасное белокожее лицо, мрачно поинтересовалась она. Выражение этого прекрасного белокожего лица ему явно не понравилось. — Чего ласты свои распустил?  
Вайзли вспомнилось, как вежливо она parlait français о погоде на званных приёмах Шерила, будучи в атласном пышном платье, подставляла хрупкие ручки под колющие усами поцелуи маркизов; посмотрел, как сейчас она хрустнула пальцами, сжимая их в кулаки, и не сдержал улыбки.  
Она же первой заехала этому мужику по глазу, когда он упомянул её сиськи. Её неплохие, по его словам, стреляющим наудачу, сиськи. Сиськи у Лулу, стоило признать, и впрямь были неплохие, хоть и скрывались сейчас за грубыми тканями, признавать это, однако, разрешалось одной лишь Лулу, а потому Вайзли даже не удивился, когда сестрин кулак с тихим характерным звуком столкнулся с чужим веком, как пиратский линкор с торговой шхуной в море. Цокнул языком и залил в себя остатки рома.  
Мужик, кажется, поначалу даже не понял, что произошло. Любовно коснулся пострадавшего века, быстро-быстро хлопая другим, а после перевёл взгляд на Лулу, показавшуюся сейчас недоразумением. Посмотрел, как та разминает кулаки и опять завис — женщину, что ли, бить?  
Лулу не стала ждать, пока до него дойдёт смысл произошедшего; не очень изящным хуком проехалась по его челюсти, отразила удар отмершего, наконец, мужика, коленом вдарила по животу. Живот, судя по сморщившемуся лицу Лулу, был твёрдым, но этого хватило, чтобы тот согнулся пополам, падая на колени. Вайзли прицелился и подкинул ей в руки свой опустевший стакан, который Лулу ловко поймала и которым быстро отправила негра в нокаут, гордо осматривая труды своей работы.  
Улыбчивая официантка посмотрела на них недовольно и посоветовала драться где-нибудь в другом месте. Лулу, решив, что отдать все деньги куда легче, чем отсчитать нужную сумму, так и сделала, после кивнув Вайзли и направляя к выходу.  
— Они идут за нами, — поравнявшись с ней, сказал он. Лулу кивнула.  
— Конечно, это же дело принципа. Сами кого отмутузить не против, а как с кем из них (заслуженно, Уилл, заслуженно!) провести профилактическую работу — всё. В голову ударяет чужую честь защитить, — ответила она спокойно.  
— Делать-то что будем?  
Она остановилась, когда они отошли от паба на десяток метров. Развернулась.  
— Тебя до семнадцати лет воспитывала улица. Не поверю, что ты драться не умеешь.  
Вайзли кисло посмотрел на трёх приближающихся верзил.  
— Я не боец.  
— Сделаем его из тебя, — невозмутимо ответила сестра и уклонилась от тяжёлого кулака.  
* * *  
— Ва-ау, — протянула Лулу, вытирая кровь с пальцев о чужую рубашку. — Погляди: тебе нос вправили. Ну что за красавчик, оказывается.  
Вайзли мрачно зыркнул на неё, прикладывая к кровящим ноздрям другой кусок этой же рубашки. Лулу очень изящно сидела на спине одного из мужиков, бессознательно валяющегося прямо на земле. Тот иногда что-то выстанывал, но на этом признаки его активной жизнедеятельности заканчивались. Другой даже не стонал ничего; спал сном младенца, иногда почёсывая третий глаз на лбу («Это жульничество, Уилл!»). Третий, вроде, сбежал.  
Вайзли ему даже завидовал.  
— Что дальше?  
— Хочу завалиться домой на кровать и уснуть. А драки не входят в твоё правило, к слову?  
Лулу, поднявшаяся на ноги, задумалась. Ловко подтянула слегка съехавшие тёмно-зелёные штаны и пнула носком сапога камешек.  
— Правило четырёх «п»?  
С математикой у Лулу было плохо — с языками и того похуже.  
Фрипорт был до безобразия маленьким, и даже Вайзли со своим топографическим кретинизмом вряд ли бы умудрился тут заплутать. Здание, к которому его привела Лулу, ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Роза со старой вывески заметно потемнела от старости, была не просто красной — бордовой. Лулу на неё не обратила внимания; толкнула внутрь створки дверей, и здание выплюнуло в Вайзли мутный дым курева.  
Тот кашлянул, но пошёл за Лулу.  
— Ты был с женщиной, находясь в этом теле?  
К ним направлялась старая ухоженная белая женщина, складки морщин были спрятаны за слоями пудры, и тёмно-красные, как роза на вывеске, губы были растянуты в улыбке — все багамцы были такими улыбчивым, что ли?  
— Госпожа Белл, — радостно прощебетала она. Лулу кивнула головой. — Рады вас видеть. Вам?..  
— Позовёшь Дженни, как всегда. Ему… Уилл? Ты предпочитаешь белых или смугленьких? Тонких или, может, дам в теле?  
Тот завис.  
— Ох, не женщин? — захлопала Лулу длинными ресницами.  
— Я предпочитаю сидеть дома и держаться от ваших с Тики декреталий подальше.  
Лулу промолчала.  
— Мария подойдёт, — решила она. Поправила воротник на рубашке и направилась к лестнице.  
Вайзли проводил её недовольным взглядом, но, когда на плечи опустились узкие женские ладони, решил отложить своё недовольство до определённого срока.  
* * *  
Закончив, он подумал было, что неплохо бы закурить, но этой вредной привычки у него нет. Была другая вредная привычка — доставать собеседников своими долгими разговорами, что он сейчас и делал, заставляя валяющуюся на простынях голую Марию отчаянно зевать и имитировать интерес.  
— А Лулу? — вдруг спросил он у неё. Судя по взгляду Марии, она нервно пыталась понять суть его монолога, внезапно окончившийся вопросом.  
— Лулу?  
— Госпожа Белл.  
— А что с ней?  
— Часто сюда ходит?  
Мария, успокоившись, зевнула.  
— Довольно.  
— Одна?  
— Сегодня — нет.  
— Так я не про сегодня.  
— Одна.  
Вайзли кивнул. Заправил рубаху в штаны, надел туфли и направился к выходу. Только коснулся ручки двери, как по боковой стене настойчиво постучали, и он услышал глухой сестрин голос.  
— Деньги все я оставила в пабе!  
Отлично. Оплата с него.  
Он дождался её на одном из диванов первого этажа; рядом сидящий потный толстый мужик всё пыхтел, и сигаретный дым пикировал в лицо Вайзли, заставляя того морщиться и многозначительно кашлять. Заметившая это Лулу, заметно повеселевшая, хмыкнула и невозмутимо сказала:  
— Мистер! Уважаемый! Прекратите дымить в лицо моему брату, иначе я превращусь в дракона и дыхну огнём в лицо Вам.  
Тот захлопал глазами и посмотрел на неё, как на сумасшедшую. Вайзли хохотнул.  
Они выбрались на улицу, и свежий воздух расправил лёгкие после мутного сигаретного дыма и запаха потных тел и слащаво-приторных духов. Лулу нацепила на нос тёмные очки и, всё же жмурясь, посмотрела наверх, где высоко стоящее солнце слепило глаза и грело промёрзшие от Лондона тела.  
— Знаешь, зачем я взяла тебя?  
— Если бы.  
Она улыбнулась. Размяла плечи и направилась куда-то.  
— Готова поспорить, что твоё перерождение в веке так восемнадцатом было пиратом. Грабило торговые судна, крутило штурвал, причаливало к Тортуге. Отдало тебе разве что любовь к кораблям и шанти, оставив себе страсть к рому и женщинам.  
Вайзли слушал, улыбаясь; угадала. Ностальгии, однако, это не вызывало; Уилл давно уже абстрагировался от прошлых Вайзли, искренно полюбив море и корабли своей нынешней натурой.  
Порт перед ними был в разы меньше, чем порт той же далёкой, оставшейся в воспоминаниях Тортуги в её лучшие года, но это был _порт_. С кораблями: шхунами, канонерками и одним линейным. Матросы сновали туда-сюда, перекидывали ящики с грузом, отсчитывали деньги и наблюдали за чайками. Вайзли понял, что улыбается глупо и широко (это заразно на Багамах!) только когда Лулу взяла его за запястье и потянула за собой.  
— У меня есть корабль.  
— О?  
— Рэнди Дэнди-о, — теперь пропела она. Подошла к небольшой шхуне, и сидевшие на палубе матросы оживились, увидев её, радостно закричали. — «Ластол». Знакомься.  
Брамсельная шхуна с жёлто-красным корпусом и белыми парусами, с тяжёлым, блестящим на солнце штурвалом и с развивающимся британским флагом на самом верху — вот, была перед ним, как в старые добрые времена; и Лулу повела его к штурвалу, встала рядом, смотря с улыбкой, скомандовала поднять паруса.  
— Теперь мы готовы взять курс на Хорн, — вывел Вайзли из транса глубокий мужской голос одного из матросов. — Быстрее, хэй, покатили вперёд.  
Громкая шанти заполняла морской солёный воздух. Вайзли крепче сжал в руках штурвал, слыша в голове _Если ударишь мою ласточку о рифы — я всё Шерилу расскажу._  
— Наши сапоги и одежда, парни, взяты в займы, — продолжали петь матросы, и, кажется, к ним присоединилась Лулу. Вайзли облизал пересохшие губы и, чувствуя, как ветер с появившегося на горизонте открытого моря бросил ему в лицо солёные брызги, следующую строчку нащупал в своей всё помнящей голове.  
— И мы — безбашенные и ненасытные денди — о! *

**Author's Note:**

> Now we are ready to head for the Horn  
> Weigh, hey, roll an' go!  
> Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn  
> To be rollickin' **randy dandy O!**


End file.
